Decisions
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are in a car crash that makes Courtney think back on the Decisions that lead up to that point. CourtneyXDuncan on Hiatus!
1. Preface REuploaded subtle changes

I sat there in the passenger seat of _his _car, listening to _his _music. Love, it's a strange thing. I wanted to be far from him almost a year ago ,but now there is nothing I rather do than sit here in _his_ car with _him._ I looked toward him and flashed him a smile, he did the same as he reached over and help my hand in his. We were on the freeway watching every mountain pass by us, the ride was unusually silent. The day passed on too quickly even though we sat in silence. It dark outside, the moon was the only light that passed us by, beside the several headlights of the on going cars and of course _his_ headlights. I looked at the time, it was 12:43 a.m. and I needed my sleep.

"Duncan," shyly I looked over at him, "I am pretty tired maybe we can stop at a inn or a motel, and call it a night"

"Yeah, you are probably right,we have been up since five and I can't take any more of the open road" _he _stated.

"Where are we going anyways?" I questioned as he made a gentle right going onto the ramp leading us off of the freeway.

"You'll see when we get there." _he_ said as we pulled to a quiet stop.

"Come on Duncan, just tell me!" I looked at him with my eyes and lips all pouted.

"Princess, trust me. There is nothing to worry about. The car has gas, we are making good time plus I am here with you." I couldn't help but to smile.

"You right" I agreed.

"Of course, but seriously Courtney, You will have no regrets letting me drive you. okay?" he said taking his hand off the wheel. A shot of panic struck me. I glanced over toward the stoplight it was still red.

I looked in the rear-view mirror. I white Toyota was coming in from behind us and fast. I looked down at my hand intertwined with Duncan's. A rush went through me, like a lightning bolt went through my heart, a jolt, if you will. The whole car shook. I was breathing deep. My eyelids were shut in voluntarily.

"COURTNEY, _my_ princess, open your eyes please. I love you." Duncan said frantically. My eyelids started to open up, I looked at Duncan. we were still in the car, air bags and all. He was leaning over me. the last thing that I saw was Duncan's face with tears steaming down. I blacked out


	2. I Have Made Up My Mind

Wow! I love this story which is based on a true story, the only sifference is that i was with my brother in the crash...but when I woke up my boyfriend was standing next to my hospital bed holding my hand, crying!

But this is when Courtney is thinking back on the events that lead up to that CRASH!

So it is in the past.

When Someone talks and there is a (parenthesis) that means Courtney's thoughts in the sentence like a little comment from her while she is talking/ listening.

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled "Did I get any mail yet?" I was sitting on my bed reading _Twilight_ for the thousandths time! I put the book down.

"Courtney, stop having a hissy fit" What did my mom say? A hissy fit? This is college ,my life, if I mess this up there will be nothing left for me to do in life.

"Well?" I was starting to get impatient as my mom opened the door to my room. she came and sat down on my bed.

"Another letter from Duncan, oh and big bulky packages from USC and UCLA!" My mom smiled, she went to USC and married a Bruin (UCLA) and was happy as a clam. Don't get me wrong I love the school but the USC pressure from my mom and the UCLA treatment from my dad was driving me insane. "Why did you break up with him?" My mom questioned breaking me up from my argue... with myself.

"Who?" I asked bluntly.

"The mail man." I gave her a confused look "Duncan, who else would I be talking about?"

"Mom, he was a delinquent (even though bad boys are hot!), all he wanted to do was kiss (as of the rest of the male population), he always did that little thing were he wuld trick me into doing something that I don't want to do (not that I minded)" Wait that last part sounded like we had sex or something I need to fix that,"like when he made me go on that Farris wheel. Right when we got to the top he told me to never let go of him because if I did he won't know the meaning of love, he said if I went away from him he won't be able to live because I have his heart..forever. And that whatever I chose to do in my life, whether it was to love someone else or to drop out he was always going to love me...Mom?"

"yes, honey." She answered in her compassionate voice that was my alternate love ever since I let go of Duncan. She started to rub my back as I watched her listening to me venting.

"Why did I break up with him all he did was love me, ever since I came into his life he started to get good grades and he never went to juvy and he cleaned up his act for me and all I did was throw that away. Mom, I love him! and he loves me a lot maybe I don't deserve him"My mom took my hands.

"Listen lil' missy, this guy loved you then and loves you know read his letters and maybe you can see things through his eyes or you can just sit here and regret a **decision** you have made, I suggest you star with the first out of 4. This guy cares for you. Snap to it okay, don't sit around and mope" My mom has never said this about Duncan before, I thought she disliked him, well I know my dad did but my mom has never cared so much about a boy that I was head over heals in love with. This is what I get for being wanted my every one and Duncan... well I don't mind that last part, at least now I know my mistake and I will fix it! I looked at my mom as she set down the letters.

"Keep an open mind, Courtney" I smiled meekly.

* * *

Letters From Duncan:

Letter 1 out of 4:

Dearest Courtney,

It is three days after we split and all I have to say is that My heart is yours, do what you want with it. I don't care. Remeber I still love you, no matter how harsh life is. I will still push you out of a moving bullet. I will run to the ends of the world to see those onyx eyes that make me melt. Courtney not only do I love you I am still IN love with you! Don't screw up in life and do what you heart says. Don't ever let anyone push you around unless it is me pushing you out of the path of the moving bullet.

I am IN love with you,

Duncan.

Letter 2 out if 4:

Courtney; my love,

It has been three weeks since that dreaded day of my life. I still miss you I still want you. I know you have been ignoring my letter and it is okay. It is just that I can't live without your face, your touch, your hug. I need all those things! I mean the kisses were nice and all but I'd rather look at your face then touch your lips..okay that sentence was weird and strange... I better end this off before I say something stupid!

Love,

Duncan

Letter 3 out of 4:

Courtney; my princess,

Hear me out. I am not your stalker... okay. I am just a fool in love. I know it has been a month and a half since you stole away my love. Every girl that comes up to me, every girl that hits on, every girl that has tried to take my love, simply can't. And I have a good explanation, I don't have any of it left. My love feeds off of the love that you give me. My heart can do that but as I said before, I don't have it. Before you get mad at random girls for hitting on my or anything like that, I told them NO. The first one went right up to me and said "I love you" and I said "Thats nice, my love dwells in another heart" and walked away. I thought you might enjoy that. did you?

The helpless fool,

Duncan

Letter 4 out of 4:

Courtney,

It has been about 3 months since I last wrote to you, Wow time flies. I now for a fact that you have given up on me. That you found someone else in your life. Use my heart wisely. I support you in anything that you do, I know that this is cheesy but good bye I won't bother you anymore. see you later or never if you prefer that. It is hard to let you go but I need to move on just like you have. goodbye.

-Duncan.

Tears started to weld up in my eyes. Duncan don't go, please don't I love you. I need to find you. I picked up my phone and dialed 1 818 555-5673. It rang a few times. "Hello?" the voice I have been waiting for. I took a deep breath.

"Hi, Duncan can we talk?" I asked

"Yeah sure, go on talk, talk!" his voice soothed all my problems

"Face to face? tomorrow?" I was shocked at what I was saying

"At the park, on our bench... well the bench we used to sit on" I tried to commit his voice to memory as I tried to do with his face and his touch and his kiss... yeah definitely his kiss.

"That would be fine" My voice croaked "at 3?"

"Yeah, that would be excellent! Are you crying? Don't do that please, stop. I'll be there I promise" He sounded reassured.

"Bye" My voice broke again.

"See you, Princess!" His voice made me feel all warm and tingly in my heat. I couldn't help it.

I cried into the phone not caring how bad that sounded on my behalf

"Courtney, take a deep breath. I won't go any where promise.. I'll see you soon" I calmed down

"I love you" the line blurted out, I didn't even mean to say it. It just slipped out!

"Keep your head high and Courtney?" I could see his face know filled with worry and happiness.

"Yes" My voice sounded a little more composed.

"I love you, bye"I bet he could see how hopeful I was.

"Bye!" And with a click that was over.. lets just wait until I see him tomorrow water works special. I cried and cried until my mom came and started to rub my back.

"It will be okay Courtney.just tell me what happened." My mom gave me strength.

"Mom, I am going to meet up with Duncan tomorrow. I am sure of it" I said tears still streaming down my face.

"Be careful, I know he will protect you ,but just stay strong" She gave me a hug and I gave her a weak smile.


	3. The Dream and a Chicken NOT revised

"Duncan!" I shouted. The guy turned around and smirked

"Hey tuts, I got your call" I looked around to see if the man was talking to me. There was a mirror. But the reflection was me. I was wearing a polka dot high waisted skirt with a white sleeveless polo. My hair was put up. She had long white gloves on. I looked like a girl from the 1940's. I turned back to the man.

"Hello!" I announced. The man who was just in casual clothes was wearing cloths like John Travolta is Greese.

"So, you want to get back together with me, Well let's do it right here, right now!" He said.

"Whoa there," I put my hand up on his chest and tries to push me away. He leaned closer to me, by now he was completely on top of me. I was squished between the guy and a park bench. I turned my head in a hope to stop him from kissing me. and there was the mirror. I looked through to the reflection. The guy got off of me, I tried to straighten my skirt. When I looked down I was in a blouse and jeans. I saw this guy, He turned around and smiled, then our eyes locked. It was like we were the only ones in the park.

He walked toward me, He put his hands on my waist. "Hey, I am Duncan. You are?"

"Courtney" I smiled. He pulled me into a quick kiss, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know it is your dream!" He said, I looked at him, really looked at him, He had two eye brows, I saw a two red dots on one of his eye brows. I saw a red dot on the left side of his nose. A red dot on his right ear. Two red dots on his left ear.

"Why do you have red dots every where?" I questioned.

"Cause," He shrugged.

"So.. want to make out?" I didn't expect me to say that to some one.

"YES, I mean of course." He opened his mouth to speak but instead of word this annoying sound came out. I covered my ears. He opened his mouth again as if to speak, the same sound came out. I walked away my hands still covering my ears. He ran after me The annoying sound still seeping out of his mouth. An old lady walked up to me "Courtney? Courtney? Wake up, Courtney?"

I opened my eyes and saw my sixteen year old sister standing next to me, "Next time you decide to wake up at 6 a.m. actually wake up!" She slammed the alarm down.

"Mia, I had the weirdest dream. You know my..." she cut me off.

"I don't care" she lazily walked out of my room and closed the door.

I layed in my bed for a good twenty minutes, "Today is D-day, Duncan Day!"I laughed to myself, I haven't felt this anxious since I...well I never have felt this anxious. I went over to my closet. I looked throught it for a while.

"hmmmm" I pondered. "My cloths are so lame" I tip toed over to Mia's room. I opened her closet. She turned and mumbled "Taylor, I love your body, It is so luscious"The last word got ruled out by spit and mumblings. Wow, I get a nice top and something to burn her with, now only two questions entered my mind. What do I do when I see Duncan and Who is this Taylor?

I started to walk out of her room. I picked up a couple of hair ties and her bracelets. "Wait!" I turned to see my sister sitting half way out of bed. "Rub my back!" she giggled then went back down into her deep slumber. I left the room as quick as I can.

I went over to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

* * *

I was putting my make up on. It was about 9 a.m. My family should be waking up now.

"Courtney!" I heard someone yell. crap it was my sister. I look her top off and tossed it to the corner of my room. I grabbed a black shirt and put it on just as the door opened to reveal my angry sister. "Why are you wearing my braclets? huh? Why?"

"Geez, I am sorry. the matched my outfit!" she looked me up and down.

"Oh yeah sure, well whatever just bring them back in one piece. Why are you wearing that goth shirt?" I looked down. The black shirt had a skull on it, this was the shirt I used when I slept over Duncan's house that one night. I didn't bring any PJ's so he let me borrow his shirt and when I offered it back to his he told me to keep it. I started to blush.

"Oh I see, mom told me all about it, You are going to try and repatch your old flame with Duncan. Maybe you can ask him to use his lighter." She said all mushy.

"Well at least my guy is within my reach," I changed my voice so it sounded like a sexy montage "Oh, Taylor. Your body it's just so, just so luscious. Rub my back please... your big hands feel good on my skin" Okay so I added a little bit extra.She started to blush.

"Have fun with the freak a'leak" That was harsh!

"Have fun with" I changed my voice back into the sexy montage "Taylor"

"By the way, I am going out with Taylor tonight, so back off!" She slammed the so door hard it made me jump. I took Duncan's shirt off and replaced it with Mia's shirt.

I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun. I went open the door but then heard Mia "Mom, I want Cocoa Puffs, Get me my Cocoa Puffs!" I laughed to my self, my little sister resembled Heather more than she resembled me. First off she was 5 7' and I was 5 5' second off she was white as a ghost and I was a nice tan color. Third off she had black hair. Where did that even come from?

I shook off my thoughts and put on a jacket zipping it up hiding her shirt. I raced down stairs to face my mom.

"Mom," I stared "I am going over to the park right now" She looked confused.

"Honey, I thought you were going to meet up with him a little later it is only 10!" I took a deep breath.

"I was going to figure out what to say, you know think things through" I looked over at my sister who was munching on her Cocoa Puffs, i gave her a smile and mouthed ' Taylor' her eyes widened and she threw a Cocoa Puff at me!

"Did you just throw a Cocoa Puff at me?" I bent down and picked it off the ground " It is soggy. Gross." I tossed it out side. "I have a weird sister!"I began to walk toward the park. It was the first time I have been to the park scince we broke up. I walked over to the bench we were to meet at. I took a deep breath.

Duncan, I have had a while to think things through, that sounds stupid. Duncan, I can't think of any thing good! What am I going to tell him?

I looked around there was a skater guy, an old lady and a couple of kids with their moms. I couldn't take it anymore, I picked up the phone and dialed Duncan's number.

He didn't answer so I left a message. "Duncan, It is me, Courtney. I was wondering if we can cancel the park metting today. Things popped up and I can't make it sorry!" I hung up. I couldn't believe it, I chickened out.I looked at my watch; 12 noon. Duncan should be leaving his house by now. My phone rang, I dug through my purse wuickly looking for it. I finally found it. I looked at the caller I.D., it was Duncan. Now what. I was debating on wheather to pick it up or not, but I gave up and lifted the phone to my ear and spoke,

"Hello?"

"Hey Courtney, what came up? We'll I am already half way there"He was a little peppy today.

"Oh, okay. You seen happy today!" I said.

"Eh, not really. But come on scheduled the meeting, you can't back out. Plus there is something I really need to tell you, face to face. It is important." He wasn't lying, I could hear it in his voice.

"I'll be there. I just push back the...oh, who am I kidding? There is no one that I need to push back, I was just afraid of myself, what would I say and stiff like that." Duncan always had a way of straining the truth out of me, even if he didn't even try to."Well see you soon."

"Yeah, bye." I was about to hang up but then I heard his voice, not speaking directly the phone. I covered the speaker with my hand and listed closely. "Cheryl, I am just going to talk with my ex girlfriend" I heard a ladies voice "Oh, yeah I love you too." The ladies voice came back up again "Yes, I have feelings for her, well we have been apart for what 4 and a half months," He took a deep breath "You have helped me get through this, no matter what you'll always be the number one lady in my life." The lady said some thing, I heard kissing, Duncan is going to tell me that he got a girlfriend already! Boy I sound pathetic, I hung up the phone feeling sick to my stomach.

Duncan was too good for me, I knew that, I'll leave him with an easy job. Now all he has to do is come and leave because I won't be here! I walked away from park well more like ran away. Who knew where I was going, but all I knew was that I was getting out of here. After a couple of blocks I stopped, dead in my tracks. Right there was Duncan's car at the red light and as he used to say, "You can't run from destiny" I took a deep breath. I made my **decision**, I was going to confront Duncan no matter what. The light turned green and his car moved as it passed my me. I hoped he didn't see me but I guess he did considering that the car was parking walking distance from me. I closed my eyes. A man came out of the car, in dessent clothing. There was no trace of peircings and no trace of green hair on him. His hair was all black. The only thing way I knew it was Duncan was because of his pure blue eyes.


	4. Exceptionally Well NOT revised

I took a deep breath as I saw the black haired man stalk towawrd me, he smiled "Courtney?" I smiled back. "Duncan?" We laughed.

"You look so... Wow!" I stubbed.

"Yeah, I know. Different. like about four and a half months ago a cut off the Mohawk and took out the piercings. I don't know why but hey I kind of like the new look.Do you like it?" I can tell he tried not to say the day we broke up or anything close to that.

"Yeah, It is fine. Perfect." I wasn't registering anything he said after Mohawk.

"Well, you said meet me at the park, so I am taking you to the park, come on get it." He opened the car door for me. There was a girl in the car, about a year younger than me. Her hair was unnaturally blond and she had blue eyes. I smiled at her. She looked me up and down then stated to file her nails. I didn't want to mess with her. When Duncan got in the car he said "Cheryl" he pointed to her and then to me "Courtney". I put my arm out as a gesture of hand shaking. She looked at my hand and looked away. "Okay."

"Cheryl, be nice." She looked at me and said "Hey" I gave her a weak smile.

The ride was quiet. I looked at Duncan from the rear-view mirror. He looked so different I wanted the old Duncan. But obviously he wanted Cheryl.

He parked the car in the parking lot and opened my door. He extended his hand "For my Princess." I smiled. When I got out of the car Duncan opened the drivers side and threw the keys to Cheryl. "Go back home" I looked confused because I sure know that I was.She got out of the car and went to the drivers side then drove off, it was the weirdest thing I ever saw.

We walk to the bench, "So what was that all about?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"I mean you giving the keys to Cheryl and telling her to go back home" I was honestly confused.

"You jealous?" He asked. I was about to speak when he said "Well don't be, remember my sister, the goody two shoes with red hair named Roseanne?" I nodded. "That's her" My eyes opened

"She changed her name and died her hair? Wow. She isn't too fond of me. is she?" I asked.

"No, not really. She is all mad because you... you. just drop it ok?"

"Okay. But still. I can't believe how unawkward this is." I took a deep breath.

"I know, so what did you want to talk about." He asked me.

"The letters," I looked up at him. "I read them yesterday. I tried to get you out of my life...completely. The my mom asked me why I broke up with you. I told her that I had no idea why. She told me to read the letters so when I did I realized something." I looked back down at my hands.

"Well, the letters were all true. The last one was really hard to send out. But, I did. I never actually got over you." I could feel his glare on my head. I looked up. "I thought that I did" I can't believe that I was saying this "Duncan, I still like you a lot"

"Now there is only one question I need you to answer" he smiled at me.

"And what would that be?" I asked

"Would you like to get back together with me." I looked up at the clouds and closed my eyes. I felt a tear trickle down my left eye. I turned to Duncan, "I would" He looked at me, "It is okay I'll just go on home."

He got up and walked away. He was getting further from me. I got up and ran toward Duncan. When I caught up to him, I did what any sane person would do. I grabbed his shoulder. He turned around. I kissed him hard. I could feel him smirk under the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt his hand on my lower back pulling me in closer. We stood like that for at least 7 minutes.

He broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question?" He smiled.

"Of Course." He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I am sorry, so sorry. I didn't know that. I made a mistake, I..." He cut me off

"No, don't be sorry. Okay honestly do you like my hair?" I gave him a weird look.

"Honestly? No." He smiled as he stocked his hair.

"Okay let's get this hair cut!" I smiled at him.

"You seem so different, did you know that? You seem happy not like that rude delinquent I hooked up with at camp." He smiled. "And you smile a lot."

"I don't know. Being away from you changed me. Instead of being all tough I became soft. I don't know. I did miss being rude, the worst thing I did was get a parking ticket" He explained.

"Wow, you were really bad ass." He laughed I reached over and grabbed his hand." I really did miss you."

"I missed you too...so, did you get into any schools? What am I saying of course you did" I smiled, he was too nice.

"Well, I got a letter from USC and UCLA. No where else though. I haven't opened it yet. Want to go my house we can look if I got accepted!"

"Courtney, is anyone home." He asked me.

"Call me Princess. My mom is at work and my sister is going out with..." I couldn't help but to change my voice back into the sexy montage one "Taylor."

"What was that all about?" He tried to copy my sexy montage voice "Taylor" I laughed.

"My sister. I think she already left. "My house is a couple blocks away, let's go"

"Princess, If we are at your house by ourselves we won't be talking."OH Duncan is back.

"Let's just go." He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

I opened the door. The living room was dark. I walked toward the counter (where the switch was) and flipped it on. I felt his lips on my neck, I shivered. "Duncan, stop it! please."

"I don't want to." Duncan pinned my against the counter.

"Let's fix your hair" I knew that he would go for that. "Let's see stay still." I ran up stairs to get the gel. I heard the door bell ring "Can you get that?"

"Sure" I heard Duncan walk toward the door.

"Hey, I have a date with a lovely lady," Who was this fool.

"Sure you do" Duncan closed the door in the guys face.I ran down the stairs "who was that."

"Some guy said he had a date with you." What a loser. "do you?"

"No" I felt like gagging. I opened the door "Hey you?"

"Hey Mia" I looked at this guy.. Mia that was my sister not me.

"I am not..." he cut me off with his lips. I pushed him off of me. "Hey, what is your problem?" Duncan clenched his fist.

"I can't kiss my leading lady?" He put his arm around me. Duncan clenched his other fist.

"You can. But I am not Mia. I am her sister!" His eyes widened.

"Sorry, ugh. Is Mia home?" He asked

"How can you confuse me and Mia we look nothing alike." I said ignoring his question.

"My friend said she was hott, that is all!" He looked hopeful

I pointed to the door "Get out, now"

"Let me at least..." Duncan cut him off "Get OUT!"

Duncan closed the door and locked it. "that settles that, I am guessing that is Taylor."

"Probably." I made and ugly face, "that means that Mia is here." I ran up stairs. Mia was on her bed listening to music.

I knocked on her door, "Taylor was here, He said that he heard you were hott and though that I was you so he kissed me!" Mia looked grossed out.

"That is okay, I never really got to know him and he kind of sounds like he was trying to get into my pants." She shrugged. Why were people taking things exceptionally well. Maybe my life was coming together or about to fall apart either way I didn't care. I walked to the top stairs to see Duncan sitting on the couch.

"Hey, come up here!" He walked towards the stairs. I gave him a smile. We was right next to me in a matter of seconds... "Now about your hair." He smirked

"Just get it over with." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.


	5. Stairway kisses NOT revised

I pointed to the toilet "Sit". Duncan put the lid down and sat.

"Can I at least get a lap dance?" I rolled my eyes. Duncan was slowly coming dack.

"How do you want you hair?" I asked. Duncan got up from the toilet.

"Whoa, I am not going to let you cut my hair!"

"AWW! no fair." I crossed my arms.

"And you will cope with it." I saddened with defeat, Duncan left the bathroom and went down stairs.

I peaked out and watched him go half way down until I noticed Mia. She looked at me and then Duncan, "What happend to the freak a leak?"

"He is heading down stairs." Her eyes widdened.

"That was him?"I nodded and followed him down stairs. Mia laughed to herself. "Duncan wait!" I got down stairs stanIding at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, Princess!" I smiled. I had missed the nickname.

"Let me drive you to the hair cutting place" I said hoping to spend mor e time with him.

"Thanks but NO thanks" I gave off a confused look. "Can you take me home?"

"What! now?" I said a little disappointed.

"I wanted to surprise you, come over my house tomorrow." I glared at him "I promise that I don't bite."

"Okay, Well let's get goin-" I was cut off by his lips slamming into mine. Wow he was a great kisser! He started to progress foward. I started to lean my back against the steps for supports. He pushed foward leaving no space between us. I put my hands around his neck as he massaged my stomache. I felt his tounge on my lips. I heard a gigle. WTF?

I am guessing Duncan heard the giggle too because he stoped and got off of me. I turned my neck to see who it was. Mia was standing a few steps higher than where we were. "I was going to watch T.V. but this is more amusing." Duncan put his hands behind his head. Then changed his mind and extended a helping hand.

"Well, I am going to leave now." I took Duncan's hand as he lifted me up. I stood up regaining my balance then dusted my self off.

Duncan shoock Mia's hand "Nice to finally meet you, Commin Princess, I got to get going." I grabbed my keys and headed out of the door.

I was walking to the car "Duncan, I have been meaning to ask you something."

He waited a little while "Yes?"

"Well, I over heard you and Cheryl talking after you didn't hang up with me... Then I heard kissing. Why did I hear that? I mean that is your sister...right? " I asked.

"Yes! of course it is my sister" His whole body shock in disgust "Ugh! the thought makes me feel quezzy even thinking about that, I have no clue where the kissing sounds came from. Maybe you where reading my mind, I was thinking of us making out."

"Pig." I retorted as we got into the car.

* * *


	6. French Vanilla NOT revised

"So, Do you want to go get some lunch..." my stomach growled.

"What time is it? I got here so early and now it is getting late!" Duncan, looked confused.

"It is 3, when the big hand is on the-" Duncan cut me off.

"I know how to read time! So where do you want to go?"

"I am not so sure! Oh! starbucks for the drink then we can stop by a place of your choice!"

I saw Duncan's lip moving but It wasn't his voice that escaped them.It sounded like a bad impersonation of Austin Powers "Groovy,Maybe we can go back to your place and replay the stairs. over again."

"So what do you want from Starbucks?" I tried to ignore him.

"This is the part where you go Duncan you perv, slap me, roll your eyes , whatever" Duncan was witty, hopeless and ALL mine!

"Yeah, I should slap you. That is a horrible Austin Powers impersonation!" He looked around and just above a faint whisper I heard his voice.

"That wan't Austin Powers..." His voice became louder "SO starbucks it is"

--

"I am getting a mint chocolate swirl, how about you." Duncan wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The cashier was waiting. I took a step forward there for forcing Duncan to let go. The cashier, smiled at me. He was about my age and had brown hair up to his jaw line. I smiled back.

"So what will your order be, _Princess_" oh he just crossed the line there!

I turned around and told Duncan "let it go." I looked back at the cashier "I'll have a tall mint chocolate swirl"

"And for the gentleman, that isn't so gentle" was this guy trying to get him self killed?

"I'd like you and your punk ass to get away from my girl...and A french Vanilla blend" Duncan was hugging me from behind. I smiled and looked up. His head was resting on mine. He looked down and kissed my forehead. I blushed, we were in public!

--

"Order for Courtney and Duncan." The cashier yelled.

"I'll get them." I announced as I got up to get the drinks.

I went over to the pick-up area.

"I would have spit it the drink but then I'll have to remember that if I did I wouldn't be able to do this." He gave me a piece of paper it said John 555 536. Duncan walked over and grabbed both of the drinks. He stood right next to me.

"You are a dead man" I sighed and we walked out of the store.

--

It was a long trip to Duncan's house, the fact that he was driving seemed to give me shivers. But all in all it was good.

"That guy at starbucks was a player." I said. Duncan still had an angry look on his face "He gave me his number! Like I'd ever call him." His expression lightened up a bit. "Duncan, he pushed your bottons, didn't he?" Duncan nodded. "Well he must have been scuicidal to have done that stunt."

Duncan gave off a quick smirk "Eh, I wouldn't have killed him"

"why is that?"

"It takes away my time that I have with you!" He took a long sip out of his drink. "Well, we made it. We are at my house."

We both go out of the car. I walked over to the drivers side. He slid his free arm around my waist. I smiled as he pinned me against the car.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes! Princess" (**A/N: I can Rhyme!**)

I felt his forehead against mine. I could see him smile. He leaned foward our lips met in a kiss. I actually felt light headed as this all occurred and it was like we were the only two people in the world.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently lifted me up, I was still stuck between him and the car. My flip flops fell off my feet but we still didn't separate. I didn't want to.

He asked me for entrance and I complied and parted my lips slightly. He ran his tongue over mine and I shiver ran down my spine that I began to love. If this would happen every time, I wouldn't mind.

I finally pulled back and I slowly slid back down. My back still against the car. He smiled at me and I giggled lightly. I don't even know where that came from. I was surprised to see him smile…he never smiled it usually was halfway or just a smirk.

He walked away toward the door of his house. He turned around and said "See you tomarrow, I'll drop by." He walked in the house chuckling to himself.

I still couldn't move. I pressed my fingers to my lips. He tasted _so good_…like

French vanilla.

--

Okay intresting chapter. don't ya think? Oh and the surprise...what does Duncan want to surprise Courtney with tomarow? OKay I'll spill. scince he has longer hair and NO peircings he is going to go back to his original look, finally i can't wait. XD


	7. AN: New version!

.:Decisions:.

My story decisions is going to get revised, completely. The reason I am revising the story is because I am not really feeling is as much as before. If I revise the story more things will be understood. The revised version will be posted in a week or two. Please bear with me I am trying. To all of you people who are thinking 'she hasn't uploaded in a while' it is because, I have a life and fanfiction isn't my main priority. hehehe I bet no one is thinking that... :(. Ok so remember I love you! Okay that was my little rant about this story. I am looking forward to see all of you opinions of the new version in a little but! Thank you!

PEACE OUT bitches (I have always wanted to say that XD)

Theater For The Mind ( a.k.a Sunkissed42594)


	8. Hiatus

Good bye...

I am going to put this story on Hiatus until I finish the Road Trip trilogy!


End file.
